Draco's Birthday
by Keikokin
Summary: This was written in a fic volley with the talented and beautiful Tarallynne Moon. It's Draco's birthday. How does Harry deal with it? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Irish/KK Volley - Draco's Birthday

Pairing: HP/DM

Rating: PG-13

Setting:

Hogwarts..Last year...Draco is about to turn 18... Draco does not know Harry loves him

November 17th is Draco's birthday. I had to pay alot of people to find out. I don't know why he is so secretive about it. Well, I only have a few days to figure out what to get him. HMMM

Hmph! Blaise-my best bloody mate-is a bloody menace. The man is more trouble than he's worth! I cannot believe he has the nerve to inform me of such gossip! -- Harry Potter fancies me!-- He couldn't possibly... He's just too... innocent? No, definitely not the word I'm looking for...Perfect... that's it...He's too perfect. If only he knew.

Draco Malfoy. Hmm son of a death eater, so he might be a bit kinky. I wonder if I can sneak into an adult store? Wait! I bet Fred and George could help! They might want pictures though. Oh what the hell. Collin's given enough of me out anyway. Mmm, Draco, yummy.

What am I supposed to do with this information? Buy into it? I'm a Slytherin for Salazar's sake! I'm not that bloody gullible! Hmm..Well I suppose Father's 'lessons' have taught me something useful after all...I'll just have to find out myself. But who to threaten/bribe/con into releasing such information? Ahh...Fred and George, they would most certainly know

Well I got some things from Fred & George. Damn, I sure hope I don't make a fool of myself. I got handcuffs, rope, a leather loincloth, and voodoo candy samples! Please. Please say he likes me. I think I will have my wand to obliviate his memory just in case. OH! and my invisibility cloak.

Damn Them! Should've known those Weasley's would have to work with a bribe. They want to bloody well watch! Well, at least I have my information. Hehehe. So, the Boy-Who-Lived fancies me. I guess the whip and chains I 'mysteriously found' --Ahem Accio-ed Ahem-- may come in handy after all. Now all I have to do is wait for his move. Check and mate!

Ok like Ron looked really weird at me for having a 3-meter high box with a bow and holes in it on my bed. I shrank it really fast claiming it was a gag gift for his brothers. But when I mentioned Fred & George he started to laugh. Ok damn I am like, so pale. I wonder if I can get to tanning booth? A leather loincloth with a t-shirt tan is so NOT sexy. I wonder if I should wax my chest?

Okay... leather restraints magicked into the four-poster--check! Fuzziness and feathers for a mock angelic effect--check! Candles absolutely EVERYWHERE--check...and magicked to appear when ready! Now, all I have to do is go check on the golden boy... Well, that was easier than I expected. A first year let me right tin and I only had to threaten her owl and --why is Weasel laughing?

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt...Hello." oh good, my sexy drawl!

Ok I just finish these love coupons for Draco and toss them into the box. Quickly magic the box smaller. Damn am I glad I went for the wax and the tan. I feel so sexy. Ok. So I will go into the bathroom to change and just put my cloak on over top. So I just have to sneak by when no one is looking. Man I am so glad I could shrink that box so it will fit into my robe pocket. Whew. OH damn, contacts! Why the bloody hell is Ron still laughing?

"Weasel. Where, pray tell, is Harry?" Hehehe... I called him Weasel. Oh, I love myself! Shite, did I just call him Harry? Bloody hell, my cover is just about blown, now! Good going, Draco! I know, that's it, just stare at him maliciously. The patented Malfoy Glare! Now the smirk... there we go! "Well?" Vicious, Draco... think vicious!

OH shit. That's Draco's voice but I don't think he saw me yet! Ok toss robe over shrunken box quickly. Be cool Harry. You can do this.

"Draco what are you doing here?" Shite! I just called him Draco. Maybe won't notice. But wait didn't he just call me Harry? Does he like me too? No don't get your hopes up. Damn wait! "Did you want to see me Draco?" Damn damn I did it again. Maybe he won't notice!

Aww... he called me 'Draco'! How cute! Wait! I'm not supposed to find that cute... am I? Stop blushing you wanker! Maybe he won't notice? Ahh. He's talking to me! I need to speak! Yes, words are a good idea!

"Of course I wanted to see you, Harry. Any one in their right mind would want to see you." I didn't say that- I didn't say that- I didn't say that- Shite! I said that out loud! Bugger! Breathe Draco... charming smile in place... good! Ah-ha! Grasp his hand, lean down and place a gentle kiss on his hand...Smooth, Draco! And I'm back in the game!

OH Thank Merlin Ron left the room. Oh man we're alone. Don't faint do not faint! Did he just blush? Wow, I thought he couldn't get any sexier. Oh he called me Harry! Was that a compliment? Draco Malfoy the best looking guy in school wants to see me? He came looking for me on his birthday? Bugger, look at that smile. Damn, tell me I didn't just go weak at the knees. Damn, wow. He is absolutely marvelous. Wait. He took my hand. Oh my stars! He kissed my hand. Breathe Harry breathe.

"Hi gorgeous," oh no! tell me I did not say that! EEP! Breathe, uh oh there goes my damn knees!

He thinks I'm Gorgeous! No, Draco, NO! You will fight the urge to jump around like a schoolgirl on drugs! Chuckle lightly... you know its yummy... Ooh I think he likes this. Hmm. maybe I…we should go? Grab his hand gently...

"Do you think we could... go somewhere?" oh that was just incredibly dunderheaded! Fix it...FIX IT! "...To talk, I mean." great, that covered it up...sure it did. Ack! No blushing!

Ok Harry lean against the post maybe he won't notice it's the only thing holding you up. Oh, he laughed it was so beautiful like music. Oh hell listen to yourself pull it together. But it's Draco and he's right here. HE IS HOLDING MY HAND! Ohmygodohmygod!

Breathe in breathe out. OH his skin is so soft. I want to feel those fingers touch me everywhere like yesterday. Damn I WILL NOT GET HARD! No way, he wants to go somewhere? "I'd go anywhere as long as it's with you Draco." FUCK! I did not say that I sound like a frickin' girl! I'll just bite my lip until I pass out from the pain. Good idea. Only idea. OW that hurts!

Okay that's it. No more games. If he doesn't let go of that deliciously pink lip, I'll be forced to take him right here, right now! Umm... I didn't mean that ...seriously I didn't! No, bad hormones! And it's too late. I went and kissed him. I just had to go and pull that lip out from between his teeth... had nibble on it myself... had to taste him. Wait! Why was this a bad idea? Oh yeah, getting hard...in Gryffindor territory. Yep, we are so out of here. No, resist! You will NOT skip! Saunter, Draco! Much better, and hey, he can see your arse this way too! Hehehe!

Why is he looking at me like that? Oh Merlin is he going to…going to..? Oh yes Draco. Oh baby his lips are so soft. His taste is incredible. Oh lord he is nibbling at my lip. What? We're leaving. Ok. Right. Walk do not stumble. Look at that walk! Man look at that arse! That is one arse I'd like to kiss oh man, I so did not just say that. I also did not just wave goodbye like a brainless git to the whole common room while blushing.

Okay... off to my room. Where is that again? Oh right, dungeons. Dungeonschains...hmmm...I wonder if he'll let me tie him up? No! Damn it, Draco, now you're hard in the middle of the hall headed to your bedroom with Harry Potter following you hand-in-hand. Could you make it anymore obvious? Probably...Do we actually care? Nah! Must...Ravish...Harry!

Um…wow Draco is still holding my hand! I wonder where we are going? Do I care? No, as long as it's with Draco. Is this the way to the Dungeons? I can't believe we are holding hands in front of everyone. Damn I have such a hard on! Please just stop and kiss me again! Oh my lips are still tingling! Tell me please I am not waving to everyone or have that stupid grin on my face! Oh who care Draco Malfoy kissed me! Tell me I did not just skip!

Ohh! My room... I can see my room! Okay, don't DRAG Harry...merely move slightly faster? That works. If I don't get to press my lips to his soon, I'll burst. I mean it! I will burst! Open the door...I can remember how to do that right? Okay, step one- let Harry into my room...done. Step two- get Harry on/in my bed...which ever comes first. Can't resist those luscious pink lips. I'm licking his lips...please tell me he is enjoying this as much as I am! Yum!

Is this the Dungeons? Yes, yes it is. Oh, and the Slytherin Common Rooms where Draco's room is? Are we going in there? Oh yes! Is he going to kiss me again? Please do you blond sex god you! OH MY GOD we are in his room! Yes I am going to score! I won't die a virgin! Damn he is kissing me again. Goodbye brain function! Hello Draco's tongue! Gads, did I just moan? Who cares? I'll bottom! I volunteer!

Must break kiss...damn...but oxygen is a necessity. Lets see... how to see if he wants this without sounding like a pouf... Ah-hah! Start taking his clothes off! Good-bye robes, see ya shirt! Oh, well, I'll get rid of mine too, fair is fair. Hehehe... you know you want my body.

"What do you want? Tell me what you want, Harry." Mmmm... grabbing his bottom lip in between mine is now my favorite hobby... was that MY moan! Oh well.

OH damn why did he stop kissing me? But I suppose I should try to breathe again. Yes, the air is a good thing. What is happening? Is he taking my clothes off? Oh yes baby please please take me now! Oh Merlin look at that body I wonder how he would look covered in love bites? Oh yeah kiss me again. Lord he moaned! He wants me too! Damn did he just ask me something? Was I supposed to answer? Yes um, "I want you Draco Malfoy, take me please. I want you. I've always only ever wanted you." DAMN did I just say that? I sound like a whore! Oh who cares? Just please don't stop! Don't let me die a virgin!

Oh Gods he wants me. I need to bite my lip not to moan at just hearing those words. Okay, the only logical thing to do...strip. Okay, now that I'm completely in the nude and Harry seems sufficiently aware of this... I guess I should take his clothes off too. Oh bloody hell that is an amazing body! Oh Gods, that arse!

"Show me, love. Show me you want me. Show me what you want me to do." I purr in his ear. Can't resist, I lick the shell of his ear, and suck his earlobe into my mouth nibbling gently. I want him, and I WILL have him.

WOW! Draco Malfoy Slytherin Sex God is naked in front of me. I think I died and went to heaven. Please tell me I am not drooling! OH good he doesn't seem upset I sounded like a whore back then. Oh yes take off my clothes. Yes, Draco baby undress me I am your present. He's staring at me! Tell me he likes what I have! Please let me be good enough!

Show him what I want? With him licking my ear? How can I think? Oh how hard can a bloke get before they die? Answer Harry you prat! Answer! What do I want? Um, um.

OK I've had it. Just push him back on the bed. You are a Gryffindor lion. Be one with the lion. POUNCE! ATTACK! GRR! Tell me I did not just roar! OK love bites! Yes a lion would do that! Damn he tastes SO good!

Oh, tell me he just roared! Ahh- love bites- my weakness. I gasp and writh uncontrollably underneath him. Gain some composure, man! I grab his hard member and - Damn! No bloody wonder he's the Gryffindor Golden Boy!- I stroke him slowly, leasurely, and lean into his caresses, whisper "Is this for me", tugging roughly twice to emphasize my point. Gods, I need to taste him... all of him! I want him to fuck my mouth! I want him tied up, and to fuck him senseless! Hell, I'll settle for him tying ME up! I bite and nip at his neck as its accessible to my touch.

OH ok he likes love bites! Good he will be covered as MINE, MINE! Oh shite, yes hold my cock oh yeah! It feels so much better when someone else does it. Oh Draco I've dreamed of this! Stop teasing! Make me cum! What did he say? "YES DAMN IT'S ALL FOR YOU!" Did I just scream that? Please suck it! Let me fuck your mouth? Why is he back at my throat? ACK! Where is my wand? "APPARACIUM PRESENT!" Gods yes don't stop. Ok Harry enlarge the present where the fuck are the handcuffs! Yes here they are! Do I want to cuff him or him to cuff me? Hmmm?

I can't take this anymore! Did he just pull out handcuffs? Oh we can use those later, but for now...

"Harry..." Damnit that wasn't supposed to be a moan! Let's try that again... "Harry... I want to make you come." Much better. Okay, let me just flip him over, and... Mmmm... God he tastes amazing. He feels like hot velvet wrapped around steel, pounding into my mouth, and I want more! Ahh! Fight the gag reflex, Draco! I need more of him... I need...

"Come for me, Harry. I want to watch you come."

What is he doing? Is he moving down? Yes, oh yes baby he is! There are cuffs in my hands, um why do I want to cuff those hands when they are …WHOA! OHMYGOD! He just took control go baby go! YES in the mouth! Ok sorry Draco but I can't stop my hips from moving. Must fuck that mouth. Breathe! Hips moving. I am going to come in his mouth. Yes Draco you look so good with my cock in your mouth. What? Come for you? You want to what? "OH SHIT OH GOD OH YES DRACO" Pant. Gasp. Where am I? Oh yes, Draco's private party. "Fuck me Draco."

He wants... Me? To fuck him? OKAY! I mean... ahem... okay... Let me just, you know, shackle your wrists in the restraints conveniently attached to my bed... God, why do I want to restrain him when he can be all over me! That was a stupid idea. Oh I can't resist anymore. Where the fuck is my lube! Okay, here me go. One finger, umm...oops? I guess it was a bit too cold. Hehehe.

"Sorry, love" I swear I didn't mean it! Okay next finger... was that a moan from him or me? I think it was mine... why am I moaning? Oh right... Harry potter is under me begging for me to fuck him. That's a pretty damned good reason. Can't hold back any longer, I need to be inside him...NOW... and bloody fucking HELL he is tight! Yes, that gasp and that groan were most certainly mine.

OH yeah baby! I love a man that takes control especially if it is DRACO! WOW! Was that cold! Mmm. Did he just apologize? He called me LOVE! Oh yes, next finger hell. Give me your cock up my ass! Hurry fuck me fuck me! YES! Oh yeah, Draco is in ME! He gasped, he groaned! I did that to DRACO! "FASTER! HARDER!" Please let this not be a one night stand! I don't think I can live without this on a regular basis.

"I want you to come inside me Draco, fill me love." Okay I said that. I meant it too! Damn do I love him? Not now! Thrust back, thrust back harder, twist hips come damn it Draco come!

Fucking hell! I pound him harder... just because Harry asked me to. I Come, simply because Harry wanted me too. Please oh Gods Please don't let this be a one-night stand! I need this! Okay, orgasm racking body- cant breathes right now. Where am I and who are you? Oh right, my room, Harry Potter. I just fucked Harry Bloody Potter! Oh that tongue, that mouth, I need those lips! I need to pull him closer, I can't resist him. I think I'm melting. This is too perfect... God I think I "Love you, Harry"

Oh yes he is going faster and SHITE a lot harder, oh yes, oh hell. Yes I came again just because he came in me. Draco Malfoy fucked me and came in me! All of my dreams are coming true! Please tell me he's a cuddler. Draco please don't walk away. Touch me, hold me kiss me. This is the best thing to ever happen to me. What did he say? Did he just say he loves me? SMOTHER IN KISSES! HUG! HOLD! KISS! "I love you Draco! Happy Birthday my love."


End file.
